Someone Human
by onlyavampire
Summary: Always logical Edward is thinking about what is best for Bella. Takes place at the beging of twilight during the part where he is ignoring her. My first FanFic


Someone

Like every day she would walk to her seat with Mike trailing behind like a lost puppy dog. Everyday she would sit down angling herself away from me (an exact mirror of my position) and talk to Newton never even acknowledging my existence until the bell would ring sending to grumpily stalk back to his desk. After that she would straighten up and let her dark hair fall to conceal her face and create a wall in between the two of us stir up the air and making me bite back venom. Like every day she would throw a quick look at me and the get back to paying attention to the teacher. This is what I expected today just the same as I had expected yesterday and what I would expect for tomorrow and the day after that.

I sat down at my desk Bella was with the ever adoring Mike Newton. Oh how I would love to kill him and I think that Bella would too if she knew the thoughts he was thinking. She sat next to pretending not to notice my presence but straightening up immediately. Mike on the other hand gave a nervous look in my direction and launched into the conversation with more energy.

_Stupid Cullen. I don't like that guy he just gives me the creeps and the way he looks at her. I wish I could have been the one the whole van thing although may be not they seem… _Mike thought viciously. The thought about killing him seemed more and more appetizing. He probably tasted bad though there would be no reason I would want that in my mouth and I knew I probably wouldn't kill him. I smiled at him showing my teeth. His eyes flickered to them he gulped down some air. I laughed quietly under my breath.

"No I haven't seen it. It sounds okay though." Bella said. It was so easy to hear how false her voice sounded. Yet Newton couldn't tell his thoughts abruptly changed from hating me to him and Bella watching the movie.

_Maybe I could rent it. I saw it before it was pretty good. Not like we will be watching it any way… My parents could be at work and the room is dark… _I tried to tune out his thoughts. That was definitely not an image I wanted in my mind.

"I could rent it if you like." He said. Fortunately the bell rang and he stomped off to his desk again. He sat next to the girl with the bad perm Ally and smiled at Bella. I looked over at her and caught her staring at me she blushed when she noticed and quickly looked away. The rush of blood to her face sent the venom making my mouth water and the smell…. No… I forced myself to think of other things. Would I ever be able to look at her and not want to…? To kill her. I thought about this I didn't want to be a monster. I couldn't stand myself that's why I chose this life.

She wasn't the same. She wasn't the typical voice I heard. She didn't think the same thoughts as… I couldn't even read her thoughts. She was different and lovely and something that didn't belong with this time.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banter asked. _I don't even bother he could be teaching this class for all I care Maybe one day I'll surprise him teach him something he doesn't know._ He thought as he asked me the question.

"Sir Isaac Newton. The third law" if he wanted to challenge my knowledge he would have to think of more difficult questions not that he would find out anything I knew more than he did.

"Correct" He went on to pick on some other child who had fallen half asleep. I was left alone to my thoughts. Bella sat next to me completely unaware of the danger that she was in every moment she was by me. Memories of last night came flooding into my mind.

I ran not really knowing where I was going no destination in mind. I liked it the wind on my face running fast not having to hide what I am. My footsteps led me into town and without knowing it I was at her house. I quietly climbed up to the roof opened her window. The window squeaked as I opened I waited for her to wake up and scream, but the sound was lost to the wind. I sat down in the old rocking chair she had been in earlier. Her sent hit me and I had to fight the venom that came to my teeth. I fought the vision of her on the bed completely drained of blood. Of course know one would know. The vision of chief Swan walking up to find his daughter… I shook the image from my mind she wasn't normal and she didn't deserve to go that way. If I couldn't control the monster I was then I would leave. I pushed the venom back and let the desire to kill her fade. As much as I would never want to feel the desire for her blood I knew I always would and it would never change. I would always be a monster.

"Edward" she said my name clearly. She had said my name the last two nights I had came in here too. At these times I wished I could read her thoughts more than ever. To learn her deepest thoughts. Her thoughts for me. I wanted to be with her to be human for her in these moments. I knew that could never happen.

This is wrong. I thought to myself. This is wrong. We could never be together. She is just a human. This was a lie I knew she was more than that her trusting ways her blush. The way I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. This is wrong. I never could be with her. I quickly climbed out the window shutting it behind me. Despite how wrong it was I knew I would be here tomorrow night watching her sleep. What a selfish masochistic creature I am.

This is wrong. That was what I was thinking last night and the realization of it hit me once again today. I knew she didn't belong in this place this world. Yet I knew that if she wasn't with me she would find someone else. She would be happy. She would have children grow old and die. She would be content in her life. I couldn't give this to her the only things I could give her was a life time of fear and anguish or the life of a monster. I knew she deserved something more and yet still I wanted to give her what I could.

She would grow up and Marry Mike or someone like Mike Someone like him.

Someone who could sit by her and not want to kill her.

Someone who would be able to grow old with her.

Someone who is human.

I wished I could be that someone.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts Newton came and Began to walk to Gym with her. _Girls choice. I wonder why she hasn't asked anyone. Maybe she did ask someone… figures he's probably gay. _He threw a quick look in my direction. _If she hasn't asked anyone by tomorrow, I'll ask her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
